<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood is Thicker Than Water || Sleepy Bois Inc by garbage_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243620">Blood is Thicker Than Water || Sleepy Bois Inc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_fire/pseuds/garbage_fire'>garbage_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Character Death, Dadza, Dream Smp, Dysfunctional Family, Family, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Incorporated - Freeform, also hello if i sent you this link on discord, i just finished my tea fml, i might not finish this so dont get too attached, idk i havent written the rest yet, it starts off with some mc death, l'manberg, might have some backstory later, oh also phil can kinda tell the future in this, seriously its probably all angst, wilburs merch is really comfy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbage_fire/pseuds/garbage_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Bois Incorporated angst where Philza is the father of Wilbur, Techno, Tommy and Tubbo (adopted). The story starts immediately after the destruction of L'Manberg. </p>
<p>   Wilbur Soot stands, eyes closed, facing the destruction of L'manberg, his hand still hovering gently over where the button once was. All that remains of what was once a beautiful country is a smoldering crater, destroyed by its own creator. He can hear the screams of his friends, his family, his son. He doesn't care about them anymore. He doesn't care about <i>anything</i> anymore. Instead, he throws his head back and laughs into the wind. He invites the smoke into his lungs, half-hoping that, in a moment of dramatic irony, the smoke would strangle him. Maybe then he'd finally be free. Wilbur opens his eyes, finally looking out at his L'manberg. <i>His</i> L'manberg. The nation was created by him, and will always be his. Even now, L'manberg is his.</p>
<p>!! THIS MAY NEVER BE FINISHED !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blood and Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Wilbur Soot stands, eyes closed, facing the destruction of L'manberg, his hand still hovering gently over where the button once was. All that remains of what was once a beautiful country is a smoldering crater, destroyed by its own creator. He can hear the screams of his friends, his family, his son. He doesn't care about them anymore. He doesn't care about <i>anything</i> anymore. Instead, he throws his head back and laughs into the wind. He invites the smoke into his lungs, half-hoping that, in a moment of dramatic irony, the smoke would strangle him. Maybe then he'd finally be free. Wilbur opens his eyes, finally looking out at his L'manberg. <i>His</i> L'manberg. The nation was created by him, and will always be his. Even now, L'manberg is his.</p>
<p>        "Oh my god-" Wilbur can hear the shocked voice of his father behind him, but he doesn't turn to look. He's too busy admiring his handiwork, all that work lacing the nation with <i>stacks</i> of TNT finally paid off. The relief he felt pushing the button was better than anything he could've imagined. It felt like the weight of the world was finally lifted off of his shoulders, a burden that he didn't even realize he had been carrying.</p>
<p>        "Wilbur-" Wilbur turns to face his father, the familiar green and white hat on his head now dusted with a thin layer of ash. Wilbur can't help but wonder that maybe, if Techno was the one responsible for the explosion, would his father be proud? Wilbur, finally free, unhooks the diamond sword from his belt and holds it hilt-first towards his father, feeling the blade slice into his palm like it was butter. </p>
<p>        "Phil. Kill me, Phil." Phil hesitates to take the blade from his son, but then sees the blood flowing from Wilbur's palm and reaches out for it. He tells himself that he only took it to stop Wilbur from injuring himself more but deep down, he knows that it is a lie. Phil holds the sword, Wilbur's sword, and raises it to his son's chest. Wilbur smiles, stepping closer so the blade draws beads of blood from his chest. Phil quickly lowers the sword, his hands shaking.</p>
<p>        "You're my son! I can't-"</p>
<p>        "Philza. Kill me." Wilbur grabs the blade of the sword, gripping it until his knuckles turn white and he can no longer feel the blood leaving his palm, and raises it back up to his chest. Phil steadies the sword, watching his sons blood drip onto the floor. Wilbur always called him dad, sometimes he wondered if Wilbur even knew his name. But not today, not this time. For the first time in his life, Wilbur called Phil by his real name. Is this man even Philza's son, or is it too late for the Wilbur he knew, the Wilbur he raised.</p>
<p>        Philza Minecraft plunges the diamond sword through his sons chest, blood splattering onto his well-kept robes. He holds Wilbur close to him, letting them both sink to the dust-covered floor. Phil wraps his arms around Wilbur, being careful not to touch the blood-soaked blade sticking out of the back of his jacket. Wilbur coughs, spitting up blood onto Phil's shoulder.</p>
<p>        "Dad, c- can you sing me that song? T-the one you sang w- when we w- were kids-" Wilbur's sentence is cut off by another cough, but Phil understands. He sings a familiar tune, one that Wilbur has heard many times before, but this time it sounds so sad. </p>
<p>
  <i>There will come a green man<br/>
Who's passion is his pride<br/>
He will fight for his best friend until the end of time<br/>
There was once a goatman<br/>
Who's reign was unjust<br/>
He died surrounded yet alone with nobody to trust<br/>
There will come a red fox<br/>
Who's left his dad behind<br/>
He will work for the greater good for all of humankind<br/>
</i>
</p>
<p>        Wilbur Soot is dead before the song ends, he died in the arms of his father, with a smile on his face. Phil gently lowers his son to the floor, sliding the sword out of his chest to lay him on his back. The sword, red with Wilbur's blood, clatters to the floor. He doesn't feel the tears that slide down his face, but he knows that they're there. Phil glances back behind him. He sees so many familiar faces, including those of his sons, all fighting with each other atop the crater that was once L'manberg. He turns back to his sons corpse, crouching down next to him. Phil removes his bucket hat, placing it on top of Wilbur's wound. A promise.</p>
<p>        Philza takes one last look at his son before picking up the sword, still wet with blood, and running out into the battlefield.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyways credit to @jordansgotnolife on tiktok for the lyrics i used, if she has a problem with me using them i'll change it :)<br/>anyways philza gets visions of the future in my version so the song he's been singing to the bois since they were kids is just the future. i havent decided if philza knows that he can see the future or not.<br/>if you liked this follow me on tiktok @garbagefire__ i do cosplay and stuff.<br/>thanks for reading !! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woah guys look i didnt give up yet!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-- 17 years earlier --</p>
<p>        "Techno give it back! It's mine!" A young, fluffy haired Wilbur Soot shouts at his brother. Technoblade, two minutes older, holds a wooden sword above Wilbur's head. He was a few inches taller and used this to his advantage when the two fought. Wilbur jumps up, attempting to grab hold of Techno's sleeve to retrieve the sword. Unfortunately, Techno was also stronger than Wilbur. In Wilbur's eyes Techno was better at everything. His golden brother, someone to look up to like a god. </p>
<p>        "No! It's mine now!" Techno laughed, uncovering the white tusks protruding from his jaw. The two, even though they're twins, look nothing alike. Techno's hair always grew faster than Wilbur's, and was hot pink instead of brown or blond. After a while, Phil stopped cutting it due to how fast it grew and started neatly braiding it instead. Techno was against this for a while, but eventually grew to like it when Phil started growing out and braiding his own hair to match. Now, Techno's braid fell to about his upper back. Wilbur, on the other hand, preferred to keep his fluffy brown hair short and covering one of his eyes. None of the three knew why Technoblade became more like a pig at times. Genetics couldn't explain these odd changes in Techno's appearance every time something stressful happened. Technoblade was deemed a monster by every stranger that laid their eyes on him. Even Techno started believing them, but Wilbur never did.</p>
<p>        "Dad!" Wilbur yells towards the little cottage in the woods where they live. "Dad, Techno stole my sword!" Wilbur could hear his fathers footsteps and the gentle creak of the front door before he could see Philza. Phil shook out the massive black bird wings that lived on his back. Genetics couldn't explain where those came from either, but Phil decided that he liked them and kept the wings large even though he could change their size at will.  </p>
<p>        "What did I tell you two about fighting?" Phil scolded them, causing the brothers to lower their heads and arms. "You need to wear armour, boys, or else you might get hurt." He ruffles Wilbur's hair and takes the wooden sword from Techno's hand, kneeling down to meet their eyes. </p>
<p>        "But I don't like armour!"</p>
<p>        "But I can win without armour!" The brothers said in unison. A light chuckle escapes Phil's mouth. He lets the sword fall to the grass, resting a hand on each boy's shoulder. </p>
<p>        "I know boys, but there's scary things out there and sometimes a wooden sword isn't enough. I just want you to be safe." His wings gently wrap around each boy, pulling them closer to Phil. The brothers both wrap their arms around their father, letting him pick them up and carry them back inside. </p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>        Technoblade was only 5 years old when he started hearing strange voices inside his head. At first the voices said harmless things that he didn't quite understand. Most of the time the voices just said random things, they seemed to like the letter e in particular. But when the voices started demanding blood, Techno started struggling to shut them out. He was sure that he could handle it by himself until the night he woke from a haze, covered in blood with the corpse of a sheep at his feet. </p>
<p>        That was the night that Techno told Philza about the voices. Phil washed the blood off of his son, reassuring him that it would be okay, that he was strong enough to ignore the voices. From then on Techno told Phil when the voices demanded blood, and Phil found a chicken or a rabbit for him to tear into. Neither Philza nor Technoblade told Wilbur about the voices, even after they almost claimed his blood.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>        Wilbur always had excellent hearing. He could hear every footstep in the house, every scratch when a mouse was in the walls. Even a drip of water from the downstairs kitchen could be picked up by Wilbur's ears. One night, the creaking floorboards woke Wilbur as his brother left the room. The running water from the bathroom woke Wilbur again that same night, where he could hear the hushed voices of his brother and father. Wilbur heard every word that the two spoke, about the voices in Techno's head, about the sheep, everything. He heard the quiet lullaby Philza sang as Techno fell asleep. He heard the soft ruffling of his fathers wings brushing against the walls. He thought that someday they'd explain it to him, but they never did. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>aight so in case i didnt explain everything well, technoblade shapeshifts into a pig depending on his stress level (higher=more pig), Wilbur can hear shit really fuckin well and Phil has wings that he can change the size of at will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Philza can hear the confused shouts of his friends as he runs towards the center of the madness. Explosions burst all around him, he is unable to tell if they're stray TNT blasts or attacks from the withers that were probably summoned by his other son. Phil can see Techno's long, pink braid swaying in the wind as he loads another firework into his crossbow. Phil remembers teaching Techno how to use a crossbow for the first time, how his son's small fingers failed to load the blunt arrow. </p><p>        "Technoblade!" Phil shouts, hoping that the wind will carry his voice. He knows that his son heard him when the firework clatters harmlessly to the floor. Phil's son turns to his father, a pig skull covering the top half of his face. Techno always liked the fashion of kings when he was young, Phil remembers, seeing the monarch outfit that contradicts with Techno's views on government. </p><p>        "Dad?" Techno's voice is rough, but not hostile. Phil slowly shrugs off the outer layer of his robes, letting his small wings grow to full size and lift him gracefully off of his feet. The next place his feet touch solid ground is directly in front of his anarchist son. "Dad are you hurt? I didn't know you would be here- I didn't think you could get hurt-" </p><p>        Phil gently takes the crossbow out of Techno's hand, dropping it to the floor. He wraps both his arms and wings around his much taller son, feeling Techno's arms around his back.</p><p>        "Techno it's not my blood. It's Wilbur's. He's gone." Phil can feel Techno stiffen at his words. </p><p>        "What? No, he can't be-" </p><p>        "There he is! Get him!" A familiar voice interrupts Techno's words. A voice they both know so well, a voice belonging to family. </p><p>        Philza releases Techno from the hug, turning around to see none other than Tubbo, closely followed by Tommy, Niki, Fundy, Eret and Quackity. His sons, Tubbo and Tommy, swords raised ready to kill their brother. </p><p>        "Dad, please step away from him. He's a traitor. He is the reason for the destruction of this country." Tubbo's words are strong, but the boy is only 16 and still so naive. </p><p>        "He blew up L'manberg! Kill him!" Tommy chimes in, rallying the others. The only one that seems uncertain is Niki. Phil remembers Niki, how can he not. She was Wilbur's best friend. She lived with them since she was 3 years old. He can see the tears in her eyes as she looks down at the sword on Phil's belt. She knows. </p><p>        "Will-" Her voice is barely a whisper, but Phil knows exactly what she said. He nods. She covers her mouth, sword clattering to the ground. While the others are distracted, Phil takes the opportunity to grab hold of Technoblade, his wings unsteadily flying them both to the remains of the button room. One of Phil's wings was badly damaged by the explosion, the pain strengthening with every second that he's in the air. Techno's nails draw blood from Phil's back, he never was fond of flying. </p><p>        The two crash down beside the bloody corpse of Wilbur Soot. Philza steadies himself and claims his hat, placing it back on his head. Techno kneels beside his brother, letting a few tears fall from his eyes. </p><p>        "Techno, here." Phil slides a small potion bottle out of Wilbur's inside pocket. Invisibility, the two recognize the color. A splash potion too, perfect. "I'll carry him, you throw the potion." </p><p>        Techno nods, wiping his eyes and taking the potion from his father. Phil slides his arms underneath of Wilbur's body, gently lifting him up. They can hear the others getting closer, and Phil suddenly wishes they could take Niki with them. She understands what Tommy and Tubbo don't. </p><p>        She understands that the world is more than black or white.</p><p>        Philza vows that he won't have a funeral for Wilbur without her. But for now, they need to escape. </p><p>        "Techno now!" Phil shouts, the potion bottle crashing to the floor before his sentence was finished. Philza can't see Techno, but he can see the slight shimmers in the air where the light couldn't decide what to do. "Run north, Techno." He instructed, following suit as soon as he knew the shimmers were headed in the right direction. </p><p>        The two ran for as long as they could, occasionally shouting 'okay' at each other to make sure the other was still there. After what felt like hours, they ran into an abandoned snowy village and decided to take refuge for the night. Techno found a house with some beds and started cleaning it up while Philza searched for food and tools. After about 10 minutes, they had everything they needed. </p><p>        "Techno, I can't stay with you forever. I'll help you build a shelter tomorrow but then I plan to go back to L'manberg. I'll tell them that we lost each other while invisible, it's Tommy and Tubbo, they'll believe me." Techno looked disappointed, but gave his father an understanding nod. </p><p>        "What about Wilbur?" Techno looks down at his brother, laying in the cold snow. </p><p>        "Build a funeral pyre for him. Don't light it until Niki and I return." Phil sees Techno's eyebrow raise at the sound of Niki's name. "She's his best friend, Techno."</p><p>        "Okay."</p><p>        They slept through the night without a problem, spending the following day building a small house a short walk away from the village. They removed Wilbur's jacket and temporarily buried him in the snow outside. Techno made Phil a compass that would lead directly to the new base, which Phil gratefully took. The two hugged goodbye. Phil walked by foot back to L'manberg, his broken wings refusing to change size. Techno started collecting wood for the funeral pyre.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi ! ty for continuing to read even though my upload schedule is nonexistent ':D. if you have java minecraft and discord and wanna play sometime add my discord ! garbagefire#8490 :) hope you like the chapter !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am terrible at finishing things so there may or may not be more than one chapter and there is an incredibly slim chance that this will turn out to be a completed story. anyways credit to @jordansgotnolife on tiktok for the lyrics i used, if she has a problem with me using them i'll change it :)<br/>anyways philza gets visions of the future in my version so the song he's been singing to the bois since they were kids is just the future. i havent decided if philza knows that he can see the future or not.<br/>if you liked this follow me on tiktok @garbagefire__ i do cosplay and stuff.<br/>thanks for reading !! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>